


Windows

by Beatriceorme



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatriceorme/pseuds/Beatriceorme





	Windows

A gentle breeze barely disturbed the curtains as it meandered into the room murmuring of places distant and fanciful.  
  
“Did you hear that?”  
  
“I didn’t hear a thing. Come back to bed.”  
  
“You must have heard something!”  
  
“Just the sound of my heart beating its love for you.”  
  
“You do say the loveliest things, Frodo.”  
  
“Actually, Sam, it was rather trite. But, if it pulls your attention back to the matter at hand I’m even willing to be quoted.”  
  
“It was like a whisper.”  
  
“A whisper, Sam?”  
  
“Aye, on the wind. A sigh, even. A sigh of love shared.”  
  
“You’re going to be listening to your love’s grumble soon.”  
  
“Contented and peaceful. Like the two had found – “  
  
Further discussion was blocked by the intrusion of a tongue pushing home the demand for no more talking. Two bodies, already slick with oil and sweat, found their perfect resting place, naked skin combined to make a whole. There was no need for preliminaries, no need to prepare or proceed slowly. Desire and long years of dancing this lover’s reel moved each to their appointed place; one opening and welcoming, the other entering and completing. A perfect fit. The bodies, dipping and swaying, created a music unique, unparalleled. A touch brushed through sun warmed curls, a kiss seared to a milky throat. One body thrust, striving to reach the core. One body arched, accepting and devouring.  
  
Hands sought out and clasped amid tangled sheets, knees and shoulders rubbed, arms strained to hold aloft, to crush together the bodies locked as desire melted into rapture. The rhythm increased to frenzied pounding, the body beneath latching on to the headboard, drawing blood where teeth bore down into swollen lips, holding back for one more thrust, one more drive, waiting to cross over as one. The sound of release began low, down where they joined - building, growing, pulsing, rushing, surging to burst forth to a keening chorus of bliss, both voices strong and clear, carrying out into the Summer twilight.  
  
  
“Did you hear that? Someone got some good stuff tonight!”  
  
“Besides me, you mean? Come back to bed.”  
  
“Don’t tell me you didn’t hear that! It was loud enough to be heard all over the neighborhood!”  
  
“The happy couple could be miles away. Voices do carry on the wind, you know. No, baby, this way. Spoons tonight.”  
  
“They sounded happy, at least. Those far away lovers.”  
  
“And the lover right next to you needs his beauty sleep.”  
  
“Shutting up. ‘Night, Sean.”  
  
“Night, Lij.”  
  
“Love you.”  
  
“Always.”  
  
The balcony doors, open to the summer’s twilight, captured and delivered a contented lover’s sigh to the whispering and far reaching breeze.  
  
  
[](http://www.statcounter.com/)   
  



End file.
